1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional solid oxide fuel cell. The solid oxide fuel cell comprises a porous ceramic cylinder 30, and around the ceramic cylinder 30 are formed an air side electrode 31, a solid electrolyte 32 and a fuel side electrode 33.
The solid oxide fuel cell has a problem that the area of effective electrodes per a unit volume is small, which results in low efficiency in generation of electrical energy.